pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Presents: Phineas and Ferb's Winter Vacation!
Disney Presents: Phineas and Ferb's Winter Vacation! is a special, major extended, and edited version of Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation! where it's about Phineas and Ferb turn the city of Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa Claus because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz uses a device called the "Naughty-inator" to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. 6 days later, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends (that includes Django Brown and Irving) plans to celebrate the New Years all over the world but Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz really hate New Years so they put a stop of New Years by building a "No More New Year-inator". This also includes the whole episode of "S'Winter" as a flashback in a new part where Phineas tries to remember what it's like to have winter in summer. Movie Summary Act One On the 1st day of winter vacation, Phineas and Ferb begin to plan all the things for winter. Across Phineas's mind was trying to remember what it's like to have winter in summer. Then the episode "S'Winter" occurs as a flashback. Act Two Then 6 days later, it's the morning of Christmas Eve and Phineas and Ferb are shown flying through the air on the "dual toboggan" beds as mentioned in the theme song. Meanwhile, Candace is in her room, talking to Linda her mom on her cellphone. Linda and Lawrence (Phineas, Ferb, and Candace's dad) are waiting for Lawrence's parents at the airport as the flight from England has been delayed. Linda is getting quite bored with Candace's dilemma about the perfect gift for Jeremy and asks Candace what her brothers are up to (after muttering, "Forgive me, boys."). Candace says that they are doing nothing, "which is weird." Candace quickly hangs up the phone and dashes to Phineas and Ferb's room. She finds them sitting in their beds, having just landed in from outside. Candace is confused because she had not seen Phineas and Ferb on their trip through Danville in bed. Phineas mentions seizing the day without getting out of bed, and that they can cross that off their to-do list. Candace grabs the list from Ferb and notices that writing a letter to Santa Claus is number one on their list; she laughs and asks sarcastically when they wrote the list. When Phineas asks if Candace writes a letter to Santa, she laughs scornfully at them. Phineas, a bit upset, shows Candace a presentation of sightings of Santa Claus, and mentions that "making the most out of one day" is pretty interesting to him and Ferb. Candace soon realizes that this could be the way to get the perfect present for Jeremy: have him write a letter to Santa, telling "in detail" what he wants most, and getting a hold of it to buy him the right gift without looking like a loser. Phineas points out that she could also just ask Jeremy what he wanted "to avoid any unnecessary complications", and once again, Candace laughs him off. Candace leaves and Phineas mentions how awesome Santa is: he gives everything to everyone else, and never asks for anything in return. He asks Ferb if he is thinking what he is thinking, and Ferb responds be handing him a blueprint. After a momentary gross-out (and a quick correction done by Ferb), Phineas decides to turn Danville into a giant thank-you card. Perry the Platypus puts a top hat on a snowman while Pinky buts on the scarf. The snowman comes to life and tells Perry and Pinky,"Wintertime's fun. Follow me!" A loud crash is heard, and the poor snowman's nose rolls over to them. They're is next shown exiting The O.W.C.A. elevator into a agency Christmas party, still holding the carrot. Major Monogram and Wanda Acronym spots them, he eats Perry's half of the carrot, while she eats Pinky's half of the carrot and starts imitating the snowman that had just been hit by a plow. Carl mentions that it is "Secret Santa" time, and picks out Perry's present from underneath the tree. Perry opens it up to reveal "A Sal Tuscany Christmas" CD; Carl responds in a way that makes him seem like he is the one who is Perry's Secret Santa. ("Your secret santa has exquisite taste") Monogram's wristwatch starts making an "uh-oh" sound; Monogram and Wanda tell Perry and Pinky to look at the monitor behind him. The Monogram and Wanda on the screen is briefing Perry and Pinky when they turn around and sees that they're is holding up signs that looks like their outfit they wear when briefing Perry and Pinky during the summer. They tell Perry and Pinky to turn around and finishes briefing them, who they run off. The agency party commences once again. Jeremy gets an early wake-up call from Candace, who asks, "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella is seen putting down her newspaper and looking as though she has sensed a disturbance in the "Whatcha Doin'?" force. Candace is talking about writing a letter to Santa when she is interrupted by Phineas and Ferb, raising a picture of Santa onto the roof. When she continues talking to Jeremy, she has forgotten what she was talking about, and when reminded, she begins to laugh him off, but stops, remembering her plan. Jeremy starts to ask Candace a question when she hangs up, thinking he doesn't suspect a thing. Phineas and Ferb are on the roof of their house, admiring their creation: a "Rest Stop for Santa". Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, Pedro, and The Ballpit Kid arrive, Buford commenting, "Cool! A clubhouse". Phineas then explains that it is not a clubhouse, but the ultimate rest and relaxation lounge perfectly tailored to the jolly rubenesque world traveler or a rest stop for Santa. Phineas shows everyone the main highlights of the stop they have prepared for Santa, then explains why they have built it: as a thank-you to Santa. Meanwhile, over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry and Pinky has just burst through Doofenshmirtz's wall. Shocked, Doofenshmirtz traps Perry by stringing lights around him and a bird on his bill, singing, "And a partridge on a Perry... the platypus!" Pinky is just put in a regular trap by Poofenplotz. Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz continues and shows Perry and Pinky the Naughtyinator. They then says that there is only one flaw in their plan: they doesn't hate Christmas. They explain that Christmas was always just okay in their childhood; that there was no "scarring backstory" to go along with it. To further explain their feelings to Perry and Pinky, he starts singing. They mention that they did not even make the plans himself; they were mailed to him from Doofenshmirtz's Uncle Justin from Borneo, where he is rumored to be in hiding. They give Perry and Pinky quite a shock when he presses a button and says there is nothing else to do, until two chairs pop out of the ground and they flop in it, saying, "...but to sit and wait for a reason," which relieves Perry, Pinky, and the partridge. Act 3 Phineas and Ferb are on a podium, announcing to everyone how they will be decorating Danville, and the decoration commences. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz then sings a song to brighten up the joyness of decorating. Candace is shown doing a dance while walking and singing a bit of "That Christmas Feeling" when she arrives at the Johnson Residence. She almost reveals what she is doing but stops herself. When Jeremy is distracted by the new arrival of tinsel, Candace is distraught and calls after him, saying that she "already licked the stamps!" More TBA BRB I'LL BE BACK. DO NOT EDIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works